I Will Never Let You Down
by FazbearFunk
Summary: An AU where the Survey Corps are equestrians! Meet Squad Levi; a team of fierce competitors trained by the best of the best. But when something goes wrong during practise, how will the team react?


Ereri Fanfic (I Will Never Let You Down)

Clear skies and warm weather seemed like a perfect summer day. A car with three people rolled up the long dirt road of a horse stable. It parked beside the entrance, and two teens and a woman stepped out. The boy opened up the trunk to the car, where it was packed with grooming equipment and a saddle.

"You should just leave all your stuff in the locker, then you don't have to haul it all around," the girl half-quietly spoke to the boy beside her as he began to take out his grooming equipment and saddle.

"Well, EXCUSE ME that I'd rather have my stuff with me to make sure no one steals it!" the boy retaliated, his saddle half slipping from his grip.

"Your locker has a lock on it, so it's obviously safe," the girl's shiny black hair flew around in the summer breeze.

"Eren! Mikasa! Stop bickering!" the woman butted in before the two could get worse.

Eren gritted his teeth at Mikasa, and she rolled her eyes at him. Although the two constantly fought, they somehow seemed to get along.

The woman walked over and planted a light kiss atop of Mikasa's head, "'love you. Stay safe and have fun!"

Mikasa smiled at her, "I love you too."

The woman moved over to Eren, and tried to kiss him too, but it didn't go like the way it went with Mikasa.

"Let me go mom!" Eren struggled as his grip with his saddle and grooming equipment loosened.

"Fine," Carla stopped trying and wrapped him in a quick, tight hug, "stay safe Eren. I love you."

"I love you too mom," as she hugged Eren, he saw Armin by the entrance out of the corner of his eye, sniggering.

As Eren and Mikasa walked towards Armin, they waved _goodbye_ to her as she drove off.

"Say _nothing_ about that," Eren whispered to Armin as they walked inside, the blond was still half laughing.

"Got it Jeager," Armin said as he held the door open for his friends.

Eren and Mikasa dropped off their stuff by the bridle rack and headed to the back where the lockers were. Once they reached the back, Armin again held open the door. The locker room wasn't packed, only Jean, Sasha, Krista, Reiner and Marco remained there.

"Hey guys," Marco gleefully greeted the three as they stepped in.

Mikasa and Armin smiled at Marco and the others, but Eren didn't bother speaking, he just did the combination to his lock to unlock it to grab his stuff.

"Oh Eren, Erwin wanted to tell me that you'll lesson will be in the jumping arena after ours," Jean spoke up as he saw Eren take out his body protector, "Mikasa and Armin, our lesson is out on the cross country course."

Eren grunted and put his body protector back, grabbing his bridle, girth, saddle pads and jumping boots for his mare, Mocha.

Mikasa and Armin grabbed their grooming equipment, saddles, girths, saddle pads, bridles, jumping boots, and ear nets.

"Hey Reiner, where's Bertolt?" Armin asked as he grabbed his horse's breastgirth.

"Oh," the tall blond man's position stiffened, "he's sick."

"That's too bad," Armin struggled to carry everything, so Reiner came over and helped him, "thanks."

Armin and Reiner soon left, leaving Eren, Mikasa, Marco, Jean, Sasha and Krista in the locker room.

"So there're only 6 of us?" Krista's high voice spoke up.

"I guess so..." Jean said as he picked up his tack, "I'm going to tack up now."

He soon left, there were only 5 of them left.

"Yeah, you guys have a lesson, go start tacking," Eren motioned for the girls and Marco to leave, but only the girls left.

Eren quickly whipped out his phone, and quickly texted something, his fingers moving fast.

"Sooooo," Marco tried to start a conversation, "how's your horse doing?"

Eren's heart half skipped a beat, he thought Marco had already left, "she's good. My team is going to be competing in some regionals soon. Hey Marco, don't you ride?"

"No, not anymore, had a bad fall as a kid, " Marco answered, "good luck in those regionals though."

"Thanks," he muttered and motioned for the freckled boy to get the door, for his hands were full.

They walked down the hall and turned into the main stable, Marco easily found Jean with his horse, and split up from him. Luckily, Mocha's stall was close so he didn't have to take a lot of trips when he went to grab his grooming equipment and saddle. The bay mare stuck her head over the door to greet her owner. Once Eren fastened her leather halter and cross ties, he took a step out to see if Levi was with his horse, Titan. He took a couple steps more to see the lean, pure black gelding was on crossties, but Levi was nowhere to be insight. He looked down and saw him crouched down, brushing Titan's leg.

"H-Hey Levi..." Eren stuttered, and he felt his face got warmer from blushing.

"Hey Eren," Levi spoke more casually than him, he stepped out to see Eren better.

Levi was wearing his navy blue polo and light brown breeches with black tall boots. His heals clicked as he stepped out onto the stone which was the long hall.

Before Levi could even speak, a young girl ran up beside him, "Leviiiiiiiii~" she called out.

Eren saw the short orange hair and soft brown eyes, knowing it was Petra, one of Eren's good friends and team member.

Petra slid up beside him and gave Levi a quick kiss on the cheek, and that was the only thing he hated about Petra. Her and Levi were DATING, and Eren has always had a little thing for Levi, it made him jealous because he'd never dated anyone yet.

"Hi Petra, you riding today?" Eren forced a smile as Petra heard her name and looked over at him.

"Yup, almost done tacking up Atlantic!" she smiled, and Eren noticed she had a brush in her hand, so she must've brushed off something from her gelding, Atlantic.

Petra skipped off down the hall, leaving Eren and Levi alone again.

Levi went to pick up his saddle pad, half pad and saddle, but Eren half stopped him, "before our lesson, d-do you want to watch Hanji's lesson?" he stuttered again.

"Alright, just start saddling, we can come back after and put on the bridles," Levi said as he walked in and placed the bright red square pad on Titan, and then the white half pad.

Then, he grabbed the tan coloured saddle and placed it on the horse, grabbing the girth slightly after.

Eren didn't find Mocha hard to clean, she just had shavings on her underside, legs and tail, he figured she probably was laying down. The shavings easily came off with the body brush, and they were all loose in her tail, so just shaking it made the shavings fall out. Mocha's coat soon gleamed from the sunlight that was spilling in. Eren walked outside the stall and grabbed his black square pad, white half pad and reddish-brown saddle. He pulled out the leather and elastic breatplate which was hanging behind the bridle. After he attached the fuzzy girth on Mocha's off side, he attached the breastplate to the D-ring on the saddle, next, he slid the loop on the end through the girth and attacked it to the saddle.

_'For once you're not gloating_,' Eren thought as he changed his stance as he pulled the girth up to the first holes.

"You almost done Jaeger?" Levi was standing outside of Mocha's stall.

The short man was leaning against the gate where it swung in. he looked down and saw Eren in an awkward position. His legs were spread wide apart as he was half squatting, his butt sticking out slightly. But Eren was only trying to tighten the girth.

Levi quickly turned is attention to Mocha's face as Eren looked at him, 'I'm coming Levi," Eren said as he stood up, brushing shaving from his knees.

Levi and Eren walked outside, a warm breeze hitting them. Petra, Oluo, Gunther and Eld were standing nearby, all talking in a circle. Petra, who was at the back and was facing the door, saw the two come out.

"Levi and Eren are hereeee~" she half sang, skipping over to her boyfriend. Eren moved over to Oluo, Gunther and Eld, greeting them.

Soon, the door was pushed open, spooking the 6 of them. Mikasa walked outside with her dark bay horse, Hyde. She was soon followed out by Armin and his horse Argo, Jean and Hudson, Sasha and Savannah, Krista and Sage, and then Reiner and Willow. Each horse had jumping boots, bell boots and a breastplate with martingale attachment and/or breast girth. Once the riders and horses exited, Hanji and Marco walked out, chatting with eachother. Eren walked over to Armin as he used the rusty metal mounting block to get on Argo, his bay horse.

Eren ran his hand gently over Argo's long neck, and then moved to his face, stroking the long white stripe on the horse's face, "be safe Armin," Eren looked up Armin as the blond boy adjusted his helmet.

"I promise I will," Armin squeezed Argo's sides, making him walk forward.

The horse snorted as he took a couple steps forward. It didn't take a long walk to get to the square warm up arena, although no one was in there yet.

"Ummmm... Eren," Armin spoke up, "could you open the gate?"

Eren was off in space as him and Armin walked to the warm up arena, "oh, sorry," he unlatched the gate, and pushed it open wide.

Armin and Argo walked around on the left rein, the bay's head bobbing up and down as he moved in sync with his rider. soon, Mikasa, then Jean, Krista, Sasha and then Reiner. Eren just left the gate open as everyone had entered and moved off to the fence which surrounded the arena. He stood on the bottom plank and rested his arms on the top. All the riders were moving off different directions, passing each other like they were walking past nothing. Soon, Mikasa kicked Hyde up into a smooth working trot, and the rest of them followed in suit. Levi, Petra, Oluo, Gunther and Eld soon moved up beside Eren, watching the lesson warm up. Eren looked off into the distance, to where the cross-country course was. He saw Hanji and Marco walking the course, and making sure that there was nothing dangerous, like a stick sticking out of a bush, for the horses to hurt themselves on.

"You're sister is just as great as Levi," Oluo leaned over to Eren and spoke loud enough for only him to hear.

Eren watched as Mikasa changed the rein through the middle, changing her posting diagonal like it was something natural. Levi is and has always been the greatest rider at the stables, his technique and trust with his horse were flawless.

Eren was so distracted in thought, he didn't realize that Krista zoomed by on Sage, the pink square pad caught his attention, causing to fall back a couple steps.

"Ooooh, sorry Eren!" Krista called out as her and her horse cantered around with the rest of the group.

"You better watch it Eren, we don't want you getting hurt," Eren blinked his eyes a couple times and noticed that Levi was talking to him and was holding his hand out for him to get up.

Eren's face turned a bright shade of red as he grabbed hold of Levi's hand, pulling himself up.

Eren didn't realize that Hanji had walked in, letting her lesson walk out to the cross-country course.

Mikasa was letting Hyde walk on a loose rein, her face slightly dotted with sweat.

Eren rushed up to Hyde and walked along side the two, "wow, you've improved a lot Mikasa," he said in awe, but didn't exaggerate it too much.

"Thanks," Mikasa mumbled and adjusted her helmet.

"Just... have fun and be safe out on the course," Eren added and stopped in his tracks.

"Thanks," the Asian girl muttered once more as they walked onto the grass and away from Eren.

The rest of lesson followed behind her, and eventually stopped to where Hanji and Marco were. They formed a line as what it looked like from Eren's distance Hanji explaining the course.

Eren suddenly felt something touch his shoulder, like someone was placing their hand on him.

He was tired of always being startled, so he spun around, "WOULD YOU-" he raised his voice in annoyance, but was cut off by who was behind him.

"S-Sorry Eren!" Petra winced as Eren realized his hand was held high, like he was going to hit someone.

"I'm so sorry Petra," he moved his hand outward to help her up, and luckily, she accepted it.

"I just wanted to tell you that Levi said we'll watch a couple rounds, and then get tacked ourselves," the red-head said as they walked to where the rest of the group was.

Eren nodded as he saw the first person race along the course and he instantly knew it was Mikasa.

She kept Hyde in control, even though he was half galloping. The two soon disappeared down a hill to finish off the course.

Eren eventually lost track of all the riders that went, lost in thought about something...

"C'mon Eren, we have to go," Petra spoke softly as she placed her hand n his shoulder.

"Mmm-alright," Eren muttered as he rubbed his eyes as they headed for the stables.

Once the team walked back in, Eren poked his head inside Mocha's stall. She was napping, but was startled awake when he came in. She snorted happily and bobbed her head as she saw him grab her bridle and jumping boots.

"Yeah yeah, your excited," Eren half laughed as he took off Mocha's halter.

The bay mare moved her head to the plastic water bucket, taking long sips of water.

Eren patiently waited for her, the reins around her neck and holding the headpiece in his left hand.

Mocha lifted her head, water dripping from her muzzle. Eren grabbed hold of the middle of her face and held the silvery D-bit flat in his left palm.

He gently lifted it into her mouth, and at the same time, pulled the rest of the bridle over head. He pulled it up and over her ears, then pulled out her ears and forelock.

"You're so cute," he gave her a quick kiss on her soft muzzle, and wiped his hands from the water on the horse's face on his black polo.

Eren didn't bother putting back on her halter, he knew they'd be leaving soon. He grabbed her leather jumping boots that lay on top of his grooming equipment and slid each individual boot down her leg, buckling them up when he was finished. He repeated it again, but using the back boots on her back legs.

Eren pulled the reins over her head and hung it around his arm. He took a couple steps to grab his helmet, gloves and crop. He took the black gloves out of the helmet and slipped them on, the grabbed the black helmet and placed it on his head and buckled the chin strap.

Eren slid the reins back down to his hand and lightly tugged on Mocha, making her walk. He stopped again in front of Titan's stall, to see if Levi was in there, sure enough, he was.

"W-Want to walk out together?" he stuttered when he looked at Levi, his dead, grey eyes staring into his ocean green eyes.

"Yeah alright, you go ahead," his dead tone replied as he grabbed hold of Titan's reins.

Eren pulled Mocha along until they got outside. Once they did, he flipped the reins over and ran the stirrups down. Before he hopped on he checked her girth, having to tighten it a couple holes.

He stuck his left foot in the left stirrup, and held hold of the front of the saddle in is left hand, along with his croup and the back with his right hand.

he pushed himself off the ground and landed softly in the saddle. He slid his feet into the stirrups and squeezed her forward.

Mocha moved forward on a relaxed walk as Eren directed her into the open warm up ring, and luckily, he was the only one in there. So, he walked her around while neck reining.

Soon, he saw Petra, then Levi, Gunther, Eld and Oluo walk in. Once the red-head walked in, he picked up his reins and squeezed Mocha, making her move to a working walk.

Once everyone was in, Eren changed the rein and moved towards the inside so that the rest could have the track. It wasn't too long before they moved into a trot. Mocha moved along smoothly as Eren tried hard to concentrate on himself and his horse, he kept staring over at Levi and Titan. It was easy to spot the pair because of Titan's bright red square pad against his midnight black coat.

Eren had always felt self-conscious when he was riding against or with Levi. He had a phenomenal bond and trust, and even his position while riding was perfect. Although Eren hadn't been riding for long, he'd been usually paired with him by the head instructor, Erwin, to do double runs in cross country or in the jumping arena.

Eren didn't realize that the group had changed direction while trotting, he was so lost in thought, he almost ran into Gunther and his dark bay, Duchess.

"Watch it Eren, and change direction while you're at it," Gunther called back at him in his serious tone.

Eren shook his head and found a spot to switch direction. After a bit, they started to canter. Eren sat down for a couple strides and moved his right back, squeezing her into a canter. The mare moved freely, snorting for a bit every stride she took. Eren moved his right hand down and patted her slightly-sweaty shoulder.

Eren soon saw the group change the rein, so he decided to cross at a corner and do a flying change to swap her leads. He turned her, so they would cross over the middle. He brought his left leg back and squeezed her while his right leg was by the girth. Mocha moved with ease, as they have been practising more and more with flying lead changes.

After a couple more laps, everyone moved to a relaxed trot, so the horses could cool off slightly. They soon moved into a walk, loosing the reins to the buckle so that the horses could stretch. Eren neck reined her, so she could carry her head low.

Soon, Eren saw Erwin walking down the hill with Hanji, Marco, and her lesson.

The young woman seemed to be blabbing on and on about something, as Marco and Erwin tried to walk a little faster, so they didn't have to listen to her.

Eventually, Erwin walked into jumping arena, and walked around if he was checking something. Levi started to head out of the practise arena, and the other 3 followed. Eren trailed along at the back by circling to the end.

As the lesson walked to the jumping arena with their horses, Hanji's lesson was coming back. Eren saw Mikasa and Armin walk down on horseback.

"Hey," Eren greeted them, stopping Mocha while they stopped Argo and Hyde.

Mocha kindly stuck out her nose to them, they sniffed each other, Argo snorted and shaking his head.

"Mikasa got best time again," Armin said as he patted his horse's neck, "she's getting just as good as Levi!"

"Armin, we're two different riders. I'm not as good as him," Mikasa pulled up Hyde's head the second she saw his tears tilt back.

"Yeah okay," the blond responded, "do you guys both want to go to a coffee shop after the lesson?"

"Sure, Starbucks," Eren said as he heard Petra call his name in the distance.

"Yeah, I'll call my mom when I'm inside," Mikasa said as she walked in the opposite direction as her step brother.

"Have fun and be safe Eren!" Armin called back to hid friend as he followed Mikasa.

Eren half trotted Mocha so they could get to the jumping arena faster. Once everyone was inside and made a semi-circle around the instructor.

"Course is simple," Erwin began, "green vertical off the right coming home, to the white diagonal line, outside grey line, green and white oxer on the diagonal line, outside brown line, to the brown vertical. All lines are 5 strides. And we're competing for fastest time, any questions?"

No one even dared to say anything, or move, so Erwin continued, "alright so, Petra, Eren, Levi, Gunther then Eld."

Petra inhaled deeply, as if she didn't want to go first. She pulled Atlantic to the top of the arena and kicked him into a trot as the rest of the lesson and Erwin moved out.

The young woman started out on a circle and head for the first jumping at a canter. The short blue roan took large steps for his size, so he approached the jump quickly.

Eren counted the strides in his head as Petra and Atlantic approached the jump, "3.. 2.. 1..," the horse took the jump like it was nothing.

Petra kept him straight until they reached the end of the arena, where she accidentally made a sharp turn. But keeping close to the edge made a perfect approach to the white diagonal line.

Eren again, counted the strides, "3.. 2.. 1..," Atlantic took off to jump the white vertical, but sadly, his back hooves nicked the pole when he landed.

Eren counted the strides in between the two jumps, "1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.."

So far, she only had one fault. Once again, Petra kept her horse near the edge as they approached the grey line.

Eren counted Atlantic's strides approaching and in the line. No faults and she got all strides. The pair curled around the corner to make it to the white and green oxer on the diagonal. Atlantic got all the strides and they soon headed to the outside brown line.

Petra again, pushed him to the edge of the arena, so she got a correct approach. The blue roan hopped over the brown vertical and headed down the line. Staying in control, he cleared the second jump and got all strides.  
Petra finished the course on a circle, after she cleared the last jump.

She walked her horse on a loose rein until they got to the outside of the arena.

"Good Petra," Erwin said as he scribbled something on a piece of paper and walked up to her, "besides from that fault, you were excellent at using your ends."

The young woman patted her horse's sweaty neck, "thank you," the two of the them walked out of the arena.

Eren's stomach churned as Erwin called his name so he could have his turn. He walked his horse to near the back of arena, where he started on a circle, picking up a canter. Once he felt like he was set, he took in a deep breath as the wind whipped in his ears. He steered her to the green vertical, her head bobbing with each stride.

Eren counted the strides to the jump, "3.. 2.. 1..," he lifted his butt out of the saddle and moved his hands forward up the neck.

Mocha easily hopped over the vertical, and remained in the straight line her rider directed her to until they reached the end of the arena, where they soon turned for the white diagonal.

Eren again, counted the strides to the jump, "3.. 2.. 1..," he lifted his butt out of the saddle and counted the strides in between.

Prior to moving the outside grey line, Mocha got all strides and landed perfectly. Counting the strides before and in between, Eren smiled as she landed the last jump, they were moving so well and nothing could stop them.

The boy kept his horse close to the edge of the arena until he turned to the green and white oxer on the diagonal line.

"3.. 2.. 1..," he counted as he lifted his butt out of the saddle at the right moment as Mocha soared over the jump at ease, and the pair soon headed to the outside brown line.

Eren knew they were close to finishing, so he loosened the reins to let his mare stretch down, so she moved her head down and snorted.

He counted the strides before the strides before the jump, "3..2..1.."

Mocha leaped over the jump at ease as Eren counted the 5 strides to the next jump. The mare stretched her neck forward as she cleared the oxer, as her and her rider moved to the last jump.

"We're almost done girl," Eren moved his hand down slightly and patted her chocolate-brown shoulder.

In response, she snorted, which made Eren smile and half chuckle.

The last jump approached them quickly, so he didn't bother counting the strides, he practically memorized her strides.

After they jumped that final jump, they ended on a circle.

Erwin marched out of the judges' hut and walked to Eren and Mocha, "that was a flawless ride Eren," he began to speak and quickly glanced at his clipboard.

"You two cleared the course well. Just remember that she lost speed especially on that last circle. Keep your leg on and don't allow her to slow down too much," Erwin nodded at Eren, dismissing him from the arena.

"Thank you sir," the young boy adjusted his helmet and turned his horse to the exit.

As Eren exited, Levi and Titan entered. Eren wanted to say something, but he didn't want to because he knew he'd stumble on his words.

"H-Hey Levi," Eren decided to speak up, "good luck."

Levi half nodded and mumbled only for him to hear, "thank you, and your ride was beautiful."

As Mocha half guided her rider to the group, Eren couldn't stop blushing from Levi's comment.

As he approached the group and stood beside Petra, she spoke up, "why is your face all red?"

Eren looked forward for a second, seeing Titan jumping over the first vertical, "my face is just flushed from the ride," he lied.

"Oh," Petra looked ahead at Levi landing the white vertical in the diagonal line, "well, I really li-"

Petra was cut off by the most sudden thing that got everyone to focus. Just before the white oxer, Titan stopped dead in his tracks, causing Levi to fall off forward. He landed square on his back on top of the vertical.

"LEVI!" Erwin's deep voice called out as he dropped everything and ran to Levi.

Titan stayed calm and stood by the jump, looking like it was all his fault.

"Levi speak to me," Erwin said to Levi as the rest of the lesson walked in.

"Levi I said speak to me!" Erwin yelled but then took a look at his chest.

He placed his left ear to the left side of Levi's chest, he soon rose up, staring up at his lesson.

"Gunther and Eld, go and open the gates, we need an ambulance, and take your horses," he pointed at the two, who trotted off quickly with their horses.

"Petra and Oluo, take Titan in and check for any injuries or abnormalities, bring in your horses and tie them up," he handed Oluo Titan's reins, for he was already dismounted.

The two hurried out as Erwin looked over at Eren, "Eren, dismount and watch over Levi. Report to me immediately if anything happens," Erwin ran out of the arena, pulling out his cell phone to call 9-1-1.

Eren held Mocha's reins by the buckle in one hand, and crouched down by Levi, looking over him.

"Levi," Eren muttered as he felt himself tearing up, but he wiped under his eyes with his arm.

He unbuckled Levi's helmet, and then his own. He lay his right thumb in front of his left ear, and gently pushed back a couple strands of his hair behind his ear.

Eren was interrupted from his moment when a bunch of paramedics came running with stretchers. Mocha pulled on her reins, getting spooked by everyone and all the medical equipment. He picked up both his and Levi's helmet and balked up.

As he watched everyone, he saw a familiar tall person, or he thought he did.

As the tall brunette man turned around, Eren caught his features, which were hard to miss.

"B-Bertolt?" Eren stepped a bit closer to him.

Bertolt shuddered and looked down at him, "oh hey, Eren."

The shorter boy scowled at the other, "why didn't you go to your lesson? And I never knew you were a paramedic!"

"Yeah about that," Bertolt scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "I'm considering horse-riding a hobby. I'm taking training because I wanna be a paramedic so I can help others."

He looked over at Levi being rolled away by the other paramedics, "I just never thought my first time on the job was saving someone I know."

Eren sighed as he looked off into the distance, not wanting anyone to mention Levi, "yeah. I'm gonna go put Mocha away, she needs a break."

Eren walked off to the stables with Bertolt jogging ahead of him.

Just before he got to the doors, Mikasa and Armin ran out.

"Eren!" Mikasa called out as she ran over to Eren, wrapping her arms around him.

"Mikasa I'm not hurt!" Eren tried to free himself from his sister's tight grip, "I'm still holding my horse you know."

"Then who got hurt?" Armin asked as she let go of the boy she was hugging.

'_Great, I didn't want to talk about this_,' Eren thought to himself.

"It was Levi, he fell and hit the jump," he felt a lump rise in his throat like he was gonna cry.

"Eren," Mikasa took her hand and ran her thumb across his left cheek gently.

Armin soon slid his hand into Eren's right hand, "it's alright, we're here for you."

The two of them soon pulled him into an embrace, Eren soon felt a tear trickle down is face. He knew he'd always have his best friends by his side.

"What's going on? What happened to Levi?" the doors burst open as Jean ran up to them, causing the trio to break up their hug session.

"God Jean, don't be so loud," Marco scolded him as he followed up behind him, "and Levi was injured."

Jean nodded and opened the door, "wait Jean!" Eren called to him, causing him to turn back around.

"Take Mocha and untack her. Once you're done, just keep her halter on in her stall," he handed him her reins, and he soon led her inside.

Marco walked up beside Eren and placed his arm over his shoulder, "he'll be fine, trust me."

Eren half smiled, although he knew he was dying inside. A sudden roar of a car engine startled everyone, and then it stopped.

"Eren! Mikasa!" a familiar woman's voice called out.

She ran around the corner and came face to face with Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Marco (more like face to faces am I right? xD)

"Mom..." the brother and sister spoke up.

Carla ran up to them and wrapped them in a hug, "are you guys alright? I got the call from Erwin."

"They're fine Mrs. Jaeger, they're just upset about," Armin didn't want to say Levi's name, so he referred to him as 'him', "...him."

"We're going to the hospital right now," the woman used her 'forceful mother voice' to the teens, "Armin and Marco, I can take you two with me."

"Thank you for the offer, "Marco placed a hand on her shoulder, "but I'll be going with Jean's mother."

She nodded, "alright. You three," she pointed at Eren, Mikasa and Armin, "go get in the car now, I'll be there in a second."

The three of them scampered to the car; Eren in the passenger seat and Amrin and Mikasa behind them. Once Carla got in, she inserted the key into the ignition system and drove off down the dirt path. When she got to the pavement road, she sped off to the local hospital.

Eren fiddled with the buttons on his faded green polo, worried about what it would be like when they arrived.

Carla stopped the car at the entrance of the hospital, "I'll go and park the car by-" she was cut off when Eren jumped out of the car and ran inside.

"Wait Eren!" Mikasa called as she swung open the door and ran off after Eren.

"Wait guys!" Armin called as he struggled to take off his seatbelt.

He moved over to the side Mikasa had left the door open, closed it and jogged after them.

Once the three of them got in, there was a crowd at the base of the hallway that lay straight ahead of them.

There remained Marco, Jean, Krista, Ymir, Reiner and Bertolt in his uniform.

"Hey," Krista looked over at them, her face slightly pink from what looked like crying.

"He's in operation currently, he broke multiple vertebrae, and the fall also did some damage to his spinal cord," Bertolt awkwardly scratched his arm as he looked down at his feet.

"I think we better make ourselves comfortable because its gonna be a while," Marco spoke up, motioning everyone to sit down in the chairs.

"Eren," Carla lightly shook her son, for he had fallen asleep while sitting on the chairs from earlier.

It took him a couple seconds to realize he was still at the hospital. Him and his friends had came to see Levi.

He turned his head slightly, none of his friends were there; not even Mikasa and Armin, "where is everyone?"

"They all went home, its 2 in the morning," Carla yawned as she gently place her arm over his back.

"2 AM?!" Eren shouted as he jumped up, causing a lady working at the coffee stop inside to look over at him.

"Hush Eren, patients are sleeping," she scolded her son for being loud.

"Where's Mikasa?" Eren spoke with his tone more quietly.

"Dad picked her up and brought her home," Carla thought back to when Grisha picked up Mikasa and Armin and brought them home.

Eren looked down, "i-is Levi out of surgery?" he half stumbled over his words.

Carla pointed to the hall that was straight ahead of them, "straight down there. Second or third room on your right."

Eren started to jog off, but his mother stopped him, "_walk _Eren."

Eren slowed to a fast walk at he manoeuvred around the equipment in the halls. When he got to then end, there was a reception desk, with a man on a computer, sipping at his coffee.

Eren didn't bother talking to him, he wanted to see Levi, and every second he was away from him, it made his heart ache.

As he walked by the second room on the right hand side, he saw black hair, thinking it was Levi, he walked right in.

"Hey watch it," a voice muttered to him as he crashed into someone.

"S-sorry," Eren balked up to look at the person.

She was short, and had blond hair, but the white hoodie was what stood out, "Annie?" Eren spoke up.

Annie turned her head slightly, "yeah, I'm visiting Levi," he tone was dead, as always.

"But-" Eren began but was cut off by her.

"I know, we ride at different stables, and we are competitors. But dig deep down to find the kindness in this cruel world," Annie looked down at Levi, and planted a card down on his bed-side table, which was full of cards.

Eren didn't really understand what she said, so he waited until she left.

Once he was alone with Levi, he pulled up a chair and sat beside his bed.

Eren turned his head, watching the machine count his pulse. Every second, it seemed to get slower. He looked down at his chest, he looked like he was having a hard time breathing judging by the saw his chest quiver as he breathed.

Eren moved off his chair and sat on the edge of the bed. He turned himself slightly so he faced Levi, his face emotionless as his eyes remained shut.

Eren leaned down, allowing his forehead to touch his, "oh Levi," he felt himself tear up.

He soon felt himself softly sobbing, hearing the _beeps_ of the machine get slower and slower. Eren didn't care if he was crying, he needed his emotions to flow.

Suddenly, something grabbed Eren by the back of the head.

"Man up Jaeger and wipe away your tears," a raspy voice whispered to him and ran a finger underneath Eren's left eye.

The brunette opened up his blue-green eyes, coming face to face with Levi. He looked vulnerable, with all the machines hooked up to him, his raspy voice, and the shaky movement with his finger when he brushed away Eren's tears.

"L-L-L," Eren began to stutter once again, words not being able to express his joy.

But Levi knew what to do, with his right arm still on the back of Eren's head, he lifted himself up ever so slightly, and pulled the other boy into a kiss, being careful not to get him tangled in his IV cord.

Eren's face went mad red, but he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Levi, pulling him in closer.

After a short bit of remaining together, Eren pulled back, "what about Petra?" he asked, exhaling slightly.

"I never liked her," he glanced down for a second, and then back at Eren, "to be honest."

"W-Well, I've kinda l-liked you," Eren said looking into his eyes.

"Me too Jeager," Levi pulled Eren for another kiss before he could say anything else.

Eren's heart fluttered at what Levi said to him; being so close to the one he loved. Eren knew his own heart was racing, but with his chest on Levi's, he was perfectly calm.

After remaining kissing for a couple minute, a sound like someone was walking came from the hall. Eren spooked, yanking away from Levi, a few beads of sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Ssh calm down," Levi grabbed Eren by the arm as he used his other arm to wipe the sweat off and then scrambled to the chair he sat in before.

Carla stepped in the room, "Eren, it's time to go," she looked over at her son, and then to Levi.

As Eren got up, she moved over to Levi, and placed her hand gently on his forehead.

"Get well soon, and we'll see you tomorrow," she removed her hand and lightly planted a kiss on his forehead, then, she moved to the door and looked at Eren, "I'll go get the car, be quick."

Once she left, Eren, took his hand and placed it in the hand Levi had his IV in, he lowered his head so his forehead was touching his hand, "stay safe. I promise I'll visit you everyday until you're out."

Levi closed his eyes, and wrapped his fingers around Eren's, "I hope that I'll feel better soon."

The teen pulled up his hand and kissed it, "I will never let you down."

He looked down at Levi, his eyes shut as he slept. Eren got up, and walked out of the room to meet his mother.


End file.
